beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockdown
Lockdown, a former Decepticon, now a Predacon bounty hunter. He hunts for only those who pay higher, and in higher... means the best upgrades or trophies, as he calls them. So long as they're from other bots. Appearance Robot Mode Beast Mode Lockdown choose to take the form of a Smilidon, a Sabertooth Tiger and later becomes mechanical Transmetal sabertooth tiger and later becomes a Transmetal 2 sabertooth tiger. Unlike other Sabertooths this Sabertooth's pelt is a mixture of black fur with dark green stripes, fitting Lockdown's personality. History Lockdown was a student in Yoketron’s Cyber-Ninja Corps, and one of the greater students at that. However, during the Great War he somehow brought shame on the Corps and was booted out and became a bounty hunter instead. His first act as a bounty hunter, and once he was revamped as a Predacon after the Great War, was to lead a Predacon attack on Yoketron's training center and to steal the artifacts, the Key and the Golden Disk, kept in storage. During the attack, he killed his former teacher and took his helmet, as well as injure Foxfire in the process. Thrill of the Hunt On modern-day Earth, Lockdown was hired by the Tripredicus Council to bring in the Predacon responsible for the debacle on Cybertron, Megatron, and to bring in the Maximal Leader who knew of Megatron, Optimus Primal. Tracking the Darkside and the Axalon through the Transwarp signature, Lockdown, through use of the security footage, made his way to modern-day Earth. Realizing that both bounties weren’t alone, he had to get them alone and away from the group. Using a protoform stasis pod signal, he was able to lure both sides to the target, and using hunting tactics, he separated the two leaders, making them easier to catch. He then captured both Primal and Megatron using the two Energon Kunai he took from Foxfire. And impressed by Primal's own personal modifications, stole his swords and forcibly removed Optimus's arm cannons, something that traumatized him later on. When the Maximals, and Shadow Panther, came to rescue them both, Lockdown made short work of them. Foxfire and Wind-Rider, on the other hand, proved a bigger challenge, but Lockdown came out on top (after having paw marks smudged on his face). He was about to leave in his ship, the Death’s Head, with his new trophies, when Foxfire, who had been suffering from the flashbacks of that battle those years ago, came on the scene and soundly thrashed him, partially because the stolen Energon Kunai didn't work on Foxfire herself. Pinning Lockdown, Foxfire painfully removed both Primal's cannons and her own kunai. Lockdown was forced to watch as Foxfire crippled his ship and escaped with a weakened Optimus, while Megatron escaped with Shadow-Panther’s help. Personality Lockdown is an extremely calm and composed individual Predacon bounty hunter, remaining an enigma to both enemies and allies alike throughout the series. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone, although the comparison has been made on multiple occasions by multiple people that he and Cheetor share similar traits, such as an intense dislike to lose and are fiercely dedicated and, borderline obsessive in accomplishing their goals. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Lockdown is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and flees the moment that advantage is compromised. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself. For unknown reasons, he is shown tirelessly working on recruiting new apprentices, setting his sights on Cheetor respectively. Using his intelligence and charisma, he exploits his weaknesses and fears, and is not above blackmailing him into submission he did with Cheetor. In a conversation with Cheetor and Wind-Rider, Lockdown admits to feeling no remorse for any of his crimes, saying "it's what I do best" when Foxfire tells him that everything that he's ever done has only made people suffer. Occasionally he will lose his temper, an example is when Silas betrayed him and had his minions seize him. Skills/Abilities Lockdown possesses great if not super-Cybertronian physical capabilities including increased strength and endurance, as well as enhanced reflexes, and displays a mastery in many forms of armed and unarmed combat, making him a terrifying and formidable opponent. His skill and patience in the hunt also makes him rather dangerous. His tactics are also very dangerous, as he set a trap not to kill but to maim, slowing the Maximals down, as he bid his time to take them down one by one. Flushing them out using Deployer Minicons shaped like hunting dogs, was a method to see what they would do, giving him more information on his prey. In addition to his great strength, either in beast or robot mode, Lockdown is also a nimble fighter, demonstrating his superior agility in combat on numerous occasions and has been shown to be able to move faster than even Cheetor or Wind-Rider, during their brief scuffle. By deducing one's strengths and weaknesses, Lockdown has been able to hold his own, if not outright overpower superpowered opponents, including all the members of the Maximals at one point or another. In addition, he is a master planner, and cunning strategist. In addition to all that, he also has a number of upgrades in his ship. From EMP Generators to R.Y.N.O, he has an attachment for anything in his hunts. Gallery Category:Predacons Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Decepticons